Unwanted
by NotAContrivance
Summary: Sequel to Losing Grip...Irina's struggle with herself, the world, and Jack...Constant Avril Songfic
1. Unwanted Part I

Okay, I hopefully have fixed this first chap…Here it is…Revised. REVIEW GUYS!****

**Unwanted: Part I **  
  
  
I run from the bed, crying silently. I slump down the wall, still crying. I eventually stop crying and go back to the bed. I fall into a restless sleep.  
  
I wake up. The sun's shining in my eyes and Jack's leaving. I look frantically up at him, pleading with him not to leave.  
  
He puts on his jacket. I know that I have to finish this soon.   
  
"Please, stay...with me," I pleaded, rather depressed.  
  
  
_I was left to cry there__  
Waiting outside there   
Grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided... _  
  
  
He briefly shook his head and left abruptly. I sigh and struggle to not cry. I get up a few minutes later and get dressed. I call for room service; enjoying what little freedom I have now.   
  
A few minutes later, an overly chipper woman appears. Her nametag reads Marcie. Oh joy. Now where are Barbie and Stacie, this girl is totally Skipper. Anyways, I force a smile across my face.  
  
"Here are your pancakes with powdered sugar, 100% pure Maple Syrup, and Maraschino cherries. That'll be ten dollars and forty-seven cents, Ma'am," She says cheerfully.  
  
I resist an urge to sigh and look around for payment. I see a wallet. Aha! Jack must've left his wallet in his hurry to flee. I pick out a Visa Gold Card, and hand it to her.   
  
"Ooh! A Visa Gold! Why thank you! I'll just charge this right up," Marcie says in an obnoxiously perky tone.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Ma'am, I thought there was a man staying here. Where is he?" Marcie, or should I say, Barbie, asks in a honeyed tone.  
  
I do sigh and frown. I decide to reply honestly.  
  
"He's not exactly my biggest fan. He left, first chance he could. Luckily, _I _have his wallet," I explain trying to match her gleeful tone.  
  
Her perfect smile falters for a second. A confused look crosses her face.  
  
"Why would he stay here, **with you**, if he disliked you? It makes no sense," Blondie says happily with an edge of confusion.  
  
I shrug.   
  
"He has needs too, I guess. And try _hates _me. Don't worry your pretty big head about it," I reply, feigning nonchalance.  
  
I fake a laugh.  
  
"I also think that he was really drunk," I reply, trying to giggle.  
  
"Oh. He couldn't hate you! I mean, what have you ever done to him? And, if he does, he's just another piece of scum that walks the face of the Earth, which I also like to call men," Skipper replies, somehow still joyful.  
  
I shake my head at the irony.  
  
"Oh, he does. If he doesn't, he's an even better liar than I thought. To be able to lie to himself. I've done a lot of things to him. Things I all regret. But, he can **never **say that I didn't love him. He just doesn't understand," I say, sadly.   
  
  
_Why'd you have to go and make things so __  
Complicated see the way you're acting  
Like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you fall and you crawl and  
You break and you take what you get and   
You turn it into honesty promise me I'm never   
Gonna find you fake it _  
  
  
I sigh. Marcie's perfect smile actually falls from her face.  
  
"I am **so **sorry. I mean, this must be all fresh and all, and here I go, bringing it up," Marcie says, actually sounding angry with herself.  
  
Wow. I blink. Impressive.  
  
"No. I have to face him anyways. We share more than a daughter. He'll have to see me sometimes. I doubt that he could ignore me for a year," I try to sound hopeful, but really, I am hopeful.  
  
Marcie nods and waves goodbye, leaving. I slam the door and grab the pancakes. I eat slowly, deliberately. The pancakes are great. I sigh a contented sigh, the first, and probably only, of the day. After I finish eating them, I grab the phone and dial Sydney.  
  
She picks up on the third ring.  
  
"Hello! Who is this?" Sydney asks happily.  
  
"Your mother," I sorrowfully reply.  
  
"Oh. Hey, I heard that you got out. Congratulations!" She replies, subdued.  
  
"It's not all it's cracked up to be, this free life. I had to go on a mission. With your father. Though, I actually ate the first decent meal I've had in months," I say truthfully.  
  
The CIA did send me on a mission with Jack. The mission went off without a hitch. Matter of fact, we still had a night in the hotel. We were, well, Jack was very drunk, and you can guess what happened next. I sigh sadly.  
  
  
_I'm looking for a place__  
Searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone _  
  
  
"Oh! Really? I didn't know about this! How'd the mission go?" Sydney asks, very curiously.  
  
"The mission went off without a hitch," I reply robotically.  
  
"And where's Dad? Can I talk to him?" Sydney asks pleadingly.  
  
That seems to be a thing this morning. I sigh again. I do that way too much.  
  
"He left. First thing this morning. I'd say he's back at home now, but that's just a guess. He left his wallet, anyways. That's how much of a hurry he was in," I say, dejected.  
  
I can tell that Sydney is frowning over the line.   
  
"Oh. He did, did he? I'll call him later. Does this mean that you're all alone?" Sydney asks, a bit mad at her father.  
  
"Yes. Could you pick me up, please? I think that your father was supposed to, but the flight reflex kicked in. He thinks that he can run away from his problems...I'm in the Ritz, in Suite 47A, on floor 13," I reply, cursing Jack inwardly.  
  
Sydney starts laughing. I can't blame her. If it wasn't me, the thought of **Jack Bristow **_running _away from a problem and leaving **me,** _the woman who cannot be trusted, who could escape at any second, who should never hold a gun_, **alone**, to her own devices.  
  
  
_You don't know me__  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away _  
  
  
"Okay. Sorry about that. It's Ritz, Floor 13, Suite 47A, right?" She replies, trying to fight off a laugh.  
  
I hear a voice in the background. Must be Tippin.  
  
"Why are you laughing? And who are you talking to?" Tippin, I presume, replies.  
  
Sydney moves the phone from her ear and whispers, "My Mom."  
  
"The one who shot you?" Tippin remarks.  
  
I'm never going to live that down. I sigh.  
  
"Yes. I only have one mother. Anyways, I have to go pick her up," Sydney replies smoothly.  
  
"Why? I thought she was in her cell? And what does that have to do with why you are laughing?" Tippin asked curiously.  
  
"So did I. She apparently was sent on a mission with my father nearby and they finished it without a hitch. However, my Dad, _according to Mom_, ran away, leaving his wallet, first thing this morning," Sydney replies.  
  
"**Jack Bristow **left _your _mother **alone?**" Tippin asks incredulously.  
  
"Yes. And he doesn't trust her farther than he can throw her. So that just makes it take on an Alanis level of Ironic. Anyways, I have to pick her up, and you'll get a kick out of this, in Suite **47A**, on Floor **13**, in the **Ritz,**" Sydney replies, giggling.  
  
I hear Will's laughter too.  
  
"Bye Mom," is her last words to me.  
  
I repack the suitcase and wait for my daughter to come.  
  
_Everything's changing when I turn around__  
All out of my control I'm a mobile  
Everything's changing everywhere I go all   
Out of my control I'm a mobile _  
  
**THE END...OF PART I**

**- Loren ;***


	2. Unwanted Part II

**Okay, I seriously tried to format this to be italic and bold and all that… So if it didn't work, then yeah… Thanks for the reviews. I'll update if I get 1 review or more, more are appreciated…This worked and sorry about the first chapter being crapified…I'll fix it later…**

**Unwanted: Part II **  
  
_Note: This is after the bathroom scene. The bathroom scene takes place two weeks or three weeks after the first chapter._  
  
I lay on my mattress. My back hurts. That's typical of someone living in my conditions. I sigh and roll over. I know that Sydney is on a mission; I also know that she'll be back soon.   
  
My mind goes back to Jack. I really wish I could forget about him. I myself haven't seen him since, what was it? Two or three weeks ago? I wish he was here. I sigh again and turn over.  
  
  
_It's the first time I've ever felt this lonely__  
Wish someone could cure this pain  
It's funny when you think it's gonna work out _  
  
  
I feel alone. More alone then I've ever felt. I've lived a solitary life most of the time. Tears creep down my cheeks, unbidden. I hear someone approaching. I quickly wipe away my tears and look up.  
  
I see a woman. She's a shrink. Oh, joy. Maybe the Cueball finally noticed that I've been depressed. I really wish that Sydney was here. I sigh. Let's just hope that she's not here to change me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I ask rather harshly.  
  
Darn her and all the shrinks in the world. I can't stand them. Cuvee was one once. I shiver at the thought. I guess that I'm just lucky that they don't have Soviet truth serum over here. I shiver at the thought.  
  
  
_Fall back __  
Take a look at me   
And you'll see  
I'm for real  
  
I'll feel what only I can feel  
And if that don't appeal to you   
Let me know  
And I'll go   
  
'Cause I flow better   
When my colors show  
And that's the way it has to be   
Honestly _  
  
  
"Well, Ms. Derevko-" She begins.  
  
"It's Bristow. Mrs. Bristow," I reply, interrupting her.  
  
"What?" She asks.  
  
She's confused. Aww, the poor thing. Not! You can so tell that I have nothing to amuse myself with.  
  
"I said, it's **Bristow**. _Mrs._ **Bristow**. I'm _technically_ still married," I snap.  
  
She raises an eyebrow and jots some stuff down. I frown and glare at her.  
  
"Stop writing. If you want to _talk_, then we'll talk," I say angrily.  
  
"Okay. I'm Judy Barnett. Kendall sent me here because he said that ever since the mission you had with Jack, you've been acting **odd**," Judy replies, trying to be placid about it.  
  


  
_I'm tugging at my hair__  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows_  
  
  
I smirk.  
  
"Well, it seems that you've formed an _emotional attachment_ to _my_ **husband**, Doc. You did mean to say _even for me_ at the end, **right**?" I mock her.  
  
"Agent Kendall said that you've been _depressed, aggressive, and downright unhelpful_. He's having trouble finding reasons to keep you here. I'm here to find out your problem," Judy said, ignoring me.  
  
"**That** would be none of your business, _Doctor_." I reply, angry at her for just being there.  
  
She has the nerve to smirk now.  
  
"You know, Jack said the same thing. He's rather closed off. I assume _something_ happened, because I know that he hasn't come by here in 15 days," Judy almost mocks.  
  
I look down at my hands.  
  
"Actually, it's been **21** days. Or, **three** weeks since I've seen him," I reply, **forcing** the emotion out of my voice.  
  
  
_No I just don't understand why you__  
Won't talk to me   
It hurts that I'm   
Unwanted for nothing don't   
Talk words against me_  
  
  
Barnett nods and jots something down in that infuriating notebook. She looks up at me.  
  
"What _really_ happened? Jack wouldn't tell me. I need to know. It's disrupted your work here at the **CIA**," Judy says shallowly.  
  
"_Nothing_ happened," I reply bitterly.  
  
"Yeah right. Something happened. And neither will admit to it. I **will** find out," Judy replies, as if she's on a quest to find out.  
  
I sigh and frown.  
  
"Just forget about it. I wouldn't tell you anyways. It's rather personal. I would like to tell my daughter something. And, when I tell her that something, I want her to be inside my cell. Got it? And then, and _only_ then, will I **even** think about telling you a thing," I reply seriously.  
  
  
_You need to listen__  
I'm starting to trip  
I'm losing my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone_  
  
  
Judy leaves and I'm left alone. Sydney comes in later. The security guard gives her a key and she comes into my purgatory. She sits on my bed and I sit up.  
  
"What'd you have to tell me?" Sydney asks, a bit worried.  
  
She's worried that it'll be a huge bomb. I suppose it is. It was bad. I suppose that I would benefit some. Not much, but some. And my living conditions would improve.   
  
"Okay, I know that I'm dropping a huge bomb on you. I mean, this bomb is like the size of the ring that Ben gave J-Lo. I mean, it's huge!" I babble.  
  
Sydney laughs at the reference. I smile. I know that it will most likely be the last smile of the day. I swallow and tell my daughter the news.  
  
"Sydney, I'm pregnant," I reply terrified.  
  
  
_And I want to believe you __  
When you tell me that it'll be okay  
Yeah I try to believe you  
But I don't_  
  
**THE END...OF PART II**

**- Loren ;***


	3. Unwanted Part III

Well, actually, you see, when I get grounded, I get grounded from the computer, and so I'm not able to update and all…But, you know, whatever, thanks for the reviews. And about the chaps three and four thing, well, the site wasn't agreeing with me at the time…Here's what you're owed…Alias isn't mine, by the way…Kinda sad no one mentioned Irina being preggers as a shock…

**Unwanted: Part III **  
  
Sydney stares at me in disbelief. Her jaw has dropped. Her eyes bulge. Her eyebrows have shot up. She is **speechless**.  
  
"Who's the father?" Sydney says, still stunned.  
  
I just smile enigmatically and leave the question as it is. She looks at me again and hugs me. Tight. She looks happy. **How** can she be happy when I'm _terrified_?  
  
"We need to tell Kendall. That way, you can have maternity clothes, a crib, and a decent bed," Sydney replies optimistically.  
  
  
_Chill out whatcha yelling for__  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see _  
  
  
Sydney calls for Kendall and Vaughn and they appear. She grabs Vaughn and whispers my _condition_ in his ear. I smile. At least she's whispering _something_ in his ear. It might not be a sweet nothing, but so what...  
  
He looks at me shocked and then regains his voice. Kendall looks confused.  
  
"What do you have to tell me?" Kendall barks.  
  
I sigh and prepare myself for this. Oh boy.  
  
  
_I'm staring at my feet__  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head _  
  
  
"Kendall, I'm pregnant," I reply shakily.  
  
Kendall looks stunned. It just makes his head shinier. I almost laugh at that. I'm too sad, however.  
  
"What?! That has to be a mistake! How did that happen?" Kendall shouts.  
  
"I believe that you know how that happened. Or did you not watch Dr. Drew?" Vaughn replies sarcastically.

  
  
_Sometimes I get so weird__  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep   
It's my lullaby  
  
_  
Kendall glares at Vaughn. He sighs and seems to calm down. Maybe he's actually trying to treat me nice, since I'm pregnant. He nods.  
  
"Okay. We'll bring in a real bed and blankets. We'll get the supplies. Vaughn, you and Bristow stay with Derevko and make a list of supplies," Kendall barks and leaves.  
  
Syd and Vaughn grab the paper and begin the list. I would tell you everything that they said, but it's too much. Here's what they came up with:  
  
Maternity Clothes  
Crib  
Diapers  
Bottles  
Formula  
Toys  
Blankets  
Pacifier  
Rattle  
Mobile  
Clothes  
Mattress  
Pillows  
  
  
_Went back home again__  
This sucks gotta   
Pack up and leave again  
Say goodbye  
  
To all my friends  
Can't say when I'll be   
There again  
It's time now to turn around  
  
Turn my back on **EVERYTHING** everything..._  
  
  
They quietly leave me alone. I try to sleep. It's hard, seeing as thoughts of Jack keep floating into my head. I try not to cry. It's harder than I thought it would be.  
  
I hear the gates opening. Oh, great. Who's here to see me now? I hear a guard announce that I have a visitor. **DUH!** I could have told him that.  
  
I get up and see who it is. I yawn. Oh crap. It's the man of my dreams; literally, I've been losing sleep over him. I sigh. Jack. I walk to the glass and reach out and hesitantly touch it.  
  
"Hello, Jack," I reply weary.  
  
_Are you aware of what __  
You make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you  
Like I'm not real_  
  
**THE END...OF PART III**

- **Loren ;***

**Love you guys! Review!**

  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
****


	4. Unwanted Part IV

Here's that fourth chapter…Alias does not belong to me. And I love this…And jeez, these talk show people are really DUMB…You think I'd be watching a talk show if my name were JJ? Nah, I'd be too busy writing scripts and so on…Sorry about the shortness of this chap…

**Unwanted Part IV **  
  
Jack's eyes were so cold that they could freeze fire. I was rather afraid of what would happen. I knew that it would be tough. He was going to do something extreme.  
  
"Sydney sent me here. She said that you had something to tell me? I want to know what it is!" Jack stated, trying to wrestle with anger.  
  
I sighed. Did I really have to tell him? I decided to make it hard on him. That would show him. He needed a taste of his own medicine.  
  
"Make me," I said, flipping my hair.  
  
  
_Why should I care?__  
'Cause you weren't there   
When I was scared  
I was so alone _  
  
  
I turned away from him and sat down on the bed. I looked at the ceiling. I was bored. Jack, however, had other plans. He glared at me.  
  
"If you don't tell me what is going on, I will revoke all **privileges** that you have. You're _lucky_ to be seeing this hallway," Jack enunciated.  
  
I frowned and got up. I might as well tell him. I really don't want to do this. Really. I swallow. I must say this.  
  
With that in mind, I look at Jack. That was my first mistake. He silenced all my thoughts. I tried to speak. I opened my mouth and tried to speak. To no avail, however.  
  
  
_What's wrong with my tongue__  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble   
Like I've got nothing to say _  
  
  
After wrestling with my tongue for a while. I sigh. How to explain it? I think a while.   
  
"**Come on!** Don't act like Professor Quirrell, _Irina_," Jack says, mockingly.  
  
Okay, he wants it. He'll get it. I sigh again and nod, head high. This'll shock him. But I have to get it out.  
  
"Well, Jack. I'm having another kid. With child. Giving birth. A new life's coming into the world because of me. I'm pregnant," I rambled.  
  
  
_Give me a little time__  
Leave me alone a little while  
Maybe it's not too late   
No today_  
  
  
"How is that _even_ possible?" Jack asked sharply.  
  
I raise my eyebrow at him. I shrug. I'm doing this all alone. He glares at me again. He doesn't even trust me enough to ask me who the father is.  
  
Jack turns on his heel and begins to leave. I want to tell him. I have to tell him. I open my mouth. He turns around. I stutter, ramble, stumble, and do pretty much anything to convince him that I'm saying nothing at all.  
  
"I **love** you," I finally manage.  
  
  
_It don't do me any good__  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
  
It ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't just tell you that I care_  
  
**THE END...OF PART IV**

- **Loren ;***

**Review!**  
  
  
  



	5. Unwanted Part V

Hi! Nice people, please review! I wish Alias was mine, don't you? But it's not. And yeah…

**Unwanted Part V **  
  
I knew I was setting myself up for a big fall. Even if he felt the same. I knew there was no chance in him loving me. And I did it anyways. I left my heart in his hands.   
  
I just hoped that he wouldn't crush it. I hoped. He stared at me. Unnerving. His jaw didn't drop, his eyes didn't blaze. I was getting one of the things I had feared. No reaction **whatsoever**.   
  
I held my breath, hoping that he would put us both out of our misery and say something. These words could either revolutionize my life, **or** ruin it forever. I had entrusted him with my feelings and I didn't want to regret it.  
  
He slowly opened his mouth, and blinked. I exhaled and felt nervous, knowing the next words could change me forever.  
  
  
_I don't know how I'll feel __  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say  
Tomorrow, tomorrow's a different day_  
  
  
"I'm not falling for that _again_. You're lying," Jack said accusingly.  
  
I sighed and frowned. Great, just great. He was using the lying card again. I would stand no chance to denial of Jack Bristow. I prepared to defend myself.  
  
"No, Jack, I'm not. Do you think I would lie about that? Why would I lie? I have nothing to gain," I asked, pretty sure of the outburst to come.  
  
"**YEAH RIGHT**! You lied to me our whole _marriage_! What's there to make me think that you aren't now? You have everything to gain. You could escape, go back and re-build your empire!" Jack exploded, waving his hands in the air.  
  
"In every lie lies a grain of truth. In my case, it was a mountain. I came here willingly, if you remember correctly, Jack," I said patiently.  
  
  
_Trying to figure out this life__  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you_  
  
  
Jack knew I was right. He frowned. All the while frowning, he went through the same channels to convince himself that I was wrong. Again.   
  
"So what?" He smirked.  
  
I sighed and wondered what he was thinking. His mental defenses were too strong. And yet, they always had been. I had often wished to read his mind.   
  
"Well, I'm sorry to hurt you, and it pains me to do it. Irina, dear, I don't love you. I despise you with every fiber of my being. And it's going to stay that way. So, in the immortal words of Justin Timberlake, Cry Me A River!" Jack said harshly.  
  
  
_Is it enough to love__  
Is it enough to breathe  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed_  
  
  
I fought back the tears. I would not let him prevail. No tears would fall. He _had_ told me to cry a river. I've done that already. I don't need to shed any **more** tears over _him_.  
  
I couldn't control my eyes, however. The tears fell with a splat on the ground. Jack leered at me. I tried not to cry so hard. I was angry, depressed, and worn out. Pregnant women should not be put through this kind of stress.  
  
"I guess, since you're **pregnant**, you think that you're getting benefits. Well, tough luck. You will _not_ get any benefits whatsoever," Jack replied menacingly.  
  
"There is a fine line between love and hate, Jack. Well, you'd think differently if you were the father! Oh yes, let's be reminded of that little incident a few weeks back, eh Jack? Now tell me, was that stunt just because of the alcohol, or was it something more?" I asked, pissed off.  
  
  
_Was I just some chick__  
You placed beside you  
To take somebody's place  
When you turn around   
Can you recognize my face_  
  
  
I couldn't resist that. I wonder if I was just there, with him, to take someone's place. There was more than a little alcohol as the reason he did what he did. More than a little alcohol would make him call me the name of another. More than a little alcohol was involved.  
  
He looked angry that I had even mentioned it. I wasn't shocked. I saw the shame and humiliation that passed across his face. It hurt, like a pointy blade of a knife. I deserved it though. If not just for the way my betrayal cut him, but for all the lives and families ruined by my influence.  
  
"**That** was a _mistake_. It never should have happened, and I must've been stoned out of my mind for it to even occur. I do have needs too, you know. And those needs haven't been fulfilled in a long while," Jack replied, so vilely that I was tempted to smack him, had the glass not existed.  
  
"Oh. That was just a fulfillment of needs, eh? _Needs_ that can only be fulfilled be _me_? I mean, there must be hundreds of others that could easily do the same, if that _Ariana Kane_ any inclination. I mean, _Pillow Talk_? That is **such** a pick-up line! Now Jack, I have questions. I want them answered. Why did you call me Laura?" I finally said bitterly.  
  
  
_I'm standing on the bridge__  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_  
  
  
Jack looked shocked and alarmed. He looked different than I've seen him all these weeks. He looked innocent. Like he didn't know what he had said. I wondered if I should believe him. Jack was muttering to himself.  
  
"**CRAP**! That's the second time. Look, I really didn't mean to call you Laura. I must've said it in my sleep. I'm sorry for the pain that might've caused you," He said, sounding sincere.  
  
He apologized. Something must've been in the water. Or, maybe...I think I knew something.  
  
"Well, I know why that whole thing happened now. It's not **just** because you were stoned or you had needs. It's because Laura died and you wanted her back. And since I was Laura, and happen to look just like her, you used me to substitute. So, Jack, you don't hate me at all," I remarked smugly.  
  
"Yes, I **do**! Now, I'm leaving," Jack said, running off.  
  
Never thought I'd see the day.  
  
  
_Start back at this life__  
Stretch myself back into the vibe  
I'm waking up to say I've tried  
  
It's time now to turn around  
Turn and walk on this crazy ground_  
  
**THE END...OF PART V**

- **Loren ;***

**REVIEW! NOW! *sigh***

 ****


	6. Unwanted Part VI

Thanks for reviewing! And here's the update. Note: Alias is not mine.

**Unwanted Part VI**  
  
Then I remembered his cutting words. All my assurances of him caring for me flew out of the window. He wasn't faking the hate. I broke down, again.  
  
Stupid hormones. I really shouldn't be crying this much. I'm a spy, for crying out loud. Well, my daughter also cried. I sighed into the pillow, my tears coating the front side, salty. I cried myself to sleep again.  
  
_The Next Day_  
  
I heard a clank. The doors were opening. Now let's just hope that the incompetent guard didn't point out that I had a visitor.  
  
I know that it's not Jack. He's had **enough** of me for the day. I doubt its Sydney. She'll be back later. I remember her telling me that she was going shopping. All those cute baby clothes and a CIA credit card...I mean, come on, _what_ are they thinking? I laugh at the thought.  
  
I can feel the person give me an odd look. And then, it comes to me. Who the person is. I really don't want to see _them_. I have to brace myself. So, I walk to the sink and brace myself.  
  
  
_I wake up in the morning__  
Put on my face  
  
The one that's going to get me  
Through another day  
  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
  
This life is like a game sometimes_  
  
  
The water numbs me. The tracks of my tears are erased in its coldness. My eyes are no longer red-rimmed, but healthy and hardened. It would not happen again.  
  
I turned around and faced Barnett. Ms. Shrink. How I hated her. So professional. I knew that she would be a menace in the days to come. I could just smell a witch-hunt.  
  
"Hello, **Mrs. Bristow**. Nice to see you. So, I heard that you were pregnant," Judy replies offhandedly.  
  
"I wish I could say the same, Agent Barnett. Please refrain from ever calling me Mrs. Bristow again. Or I **will** _kill_ you. Call me...Enigma. Because you'll never uncover the secrets I hold within me. I'm not telling you a thing," I replied, with more than a trace of malice in my voice.  
  
  
_All that I did was walk over__  
Start off by shaking your hands  
That's how it went  
I had a smile on my face  
And I sat up straight_  
  
  
The smile slipped from her face. It formed a frown. A glare crossed her face. She was mad. Good. I had the upper hand. And suddenly I was mad at the world.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Why are you being so uncooperative? You're distracted. What's wrong?" Barnett asked.  
  
"What's wrong with me? You **obviously** haven't had any children. I'm pregnant, my hormones are fluctuating all over the place, my back hurts, I've been living in this hole for what 4-5 months and I'm **SUPPOSED** to be _HAPPY_? You're delusional if you think it's all fun and games in here!" I yelled, madder than ever.  
  
She smirked and then frowned. She jotted down a whole bunch of stuff on her annoying notepad. Oh, if the glass wasn't there...I would so kick her...But it was, and it was no use to me to wish otherwise.  
  
  
_'Cause creativity could never bloom in my room__  
I'd throw it all away before I'd lie   
  
So don't call me with a compromise  
Hang up the phone  
I got a backbone stronger than yours_  
  
  
"Why so hostile, Ms. Enigma? Huh? Does it have something to do with your Jacky-poo? Huh? I didn't hear that?" Barnett said, cupping a hand to her ear.  
  
Jacky-poo? Eeew. That's just wrong. I mean, pot, kettle...I sighed. She was really a sad woman. I wracked my brains for a person similar to her. Okay, **besides** Cuvee. Nope. Nothing. Oh well.  
  
"Hmm. Not going to comment? Being a Silence of the Lambs are we? You know, you really are like that Hannibal dude," BimboBarnett proclaimed.  
  
Did she seriously think that I had no idea how many people compared me to that cannibal? I bet that she only watched it for that wimp, what was her name again? Oh yeah, Jodi Foster. Such a shrink. Ah, screw this silence is golden thing.  
  
  
_Thought you'd come around __  
When I ignored you  
Sort of thought you'd   
Have the decency  
  
But babe I guess you   
Didn't take that warning  
'Cause I'm not about  
To look at your face again_   
  
  
I turned around and glared at her. Oh, I was not masking _anything_ anymore. I would not hide my hate.   
  
"Well, Bimbo, I've got a little problem. With you. Stop asking me all these stupid questions. Now, if you want to live to flirt with Bristow another day, you better stop insulting me, annoying me, and trying to get information from me! You are adding more stress to my life...I mean, between the Sydney on missions, the worried/nervous Vaughn, Jack being evil and distrusting and bickering, Me being pregnant, and Kendall being so stinking **NICE**, I'm strung out already. I'm surprised that there's enough of me to go around!" I yelled, very, very mad.  
  
She jotted down some more notes. While she was writing my biography, as told from my point of view, I ran to the door. I ran and kicked it down hard. It actually fell down off its hinges.   
  
Pathetic excuse for a door. And look, alarms weren't even going off. Security was so lax around here. I bet the guards were sleeping. I snuck past the _woman_, who had to be deaf or something not to hear the door break. I didn't want to escape the center. Just to get a few demands answered.  
  
  
_I tried to belong__  
It didn't seem wrong  
My head aches  
  
It's been so long I'll  
Write the song  
If that's what it takes_  
  
**THE END...OF PART VI**

- **Loren ;***

**REVIEW!**_  
  
_ ****

****


End file.
